vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Man
Summary Built Blues, the prototype of every one Dr. Light's Robot Master's. Like his siblings robots, Light loved him just as a father would a son. However, after Light and Wily discovered a defect in Blues' core, Blues ran away after a stray comment from Dr. Light led the robot to fear for his own individuality. He eventually broke down and was later discovered and repaired by Wily who replaced his solar core with a nuclear variation. He then was converted into a combat robot to battle his brother Mega Man, but later defects and currently lives as a vagrant, only returning when his abilities are required to stop Wily. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-B Name: Proto Man, Blues Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, AI should be in his early-mid teens (designed to be a prepubescent boy but has grown more hardened since then) Classification: Robot Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reactions and Durability, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to EMPs, can copy most industrial tools and robot weapons with a touch Attack Potency: Small Planet level '''(Killed Astro Man in one hit, stronger than his younger brother Mega Man) Small Planet level+ with The Big Bang Strike (Utterly destroyed King's shield which not even Mega Man or Bass could scratch) | 'Planet Level+ '(Superior to Bass and Mega Man) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]:''' '''Class XJ (stronger than Mega Man) | Class XKJ Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a large fortress with little to no difficulty) Speed: Massively FTL combat speed, MFTL+ reaction times (Dodged Cloud Man's lightning in the arcade games, is faster than his younger brother Mega Man), Teleporters make him even faster. Durability: Small Planet level (A little lower than his brother), Much Higher with his Proto Shield | Planet Level+, Much higher 'with his Proto Shield [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' Designed with the AI of a preteen boy. Resourceful and crafty, with years of combat experience as the prototype for all Robot Masters. '''Standard Equipment: Proto Buster: Shoots solar bullets, can charge it and launch a continuous beam called the Proto Strike. Proto Shield: An extremely durable shield that served as the precursor to the shields of the Sniper Joes. It is virtually impervious to anything Mega Man can throw at it and is able to block the signature weapons of all eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 at once with ease. Other Notable Weapons and Attacks [https://youtu.be/ZKzdqwtL4LE?t=54 Big Bang Strike:] By far his most powerful attack, however it leaves him exhausted after using it. It was so powerful that it utterly destroyed King's shield, which Mega Man and Bass were unable to so much as scratch. Mega Man and Bass were both Small Planet Level at this point in the series Chill Spike: Launches a freezing special gel and freezes the opponent alive). Commando Bomb: Launches a bomb that can be manually controlled), Rebound Striker (launches a rubber ball that bounces. Solar Blaze: Launches fireballs left and right. Thunder Wool: Launches a thunder cloud that rises and launches two thunder bolts. Triple Blade: Fires three blades that move in different directions. Water Shield: A rotating shield of bubbles will protect the user. Wheel Cutter: Launches a sharp wheel. Black Hole Bomb: '''Launches a black hole that sucks in all enemy projectiles along with the enemies themselves before detonating to destroy them. A rough list of his powers (he has access to most of these) http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Special_Weapons_in_the_classic_series '''Weaknesses: His core is very unstable so if he receives enough damage he will malfunction, go crazy and then shut down. Proto Shield can only block attacks from one direction. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mega Man X (Mega Man X) (Was paired with Mega Man, Bass and Duo and still lost.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Tier 5 Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Water Users